


No, Please (Don't) Stop

by orphan_account



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Jitsuhata/hatajitsu as cameo, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hal genting yang paling tidak' diinginkan Sakuma adalah ketika seorang pelanggan berani merayunya. 
"Dan ... namamu?" Katanya, setengah berharap. 
"Suami' masa depanmu." Jawabnya tanpa ragu, lagi!





	No, Please (Don't) Stop

 

Katakanlah itu mukjizat atau tetek bengek lainnya jika Hatano bisa mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang terarah padanya dan terus berjalan walaupun jarak yang dilewati sangat _luar biasa._

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salah _kami_ , duh!"

Gerutu Hatano, defensif menanggapi hujatan Miyoshi yang mengekori. Orang yang dimaksud hanya memutar mata.

"Kalau begitu, _terima kasih_ banyak yah sudah mau menjebakku dengan pria terkikuk di dunia."

Hatano bungkam, antara lelah menghadapi sarkas atau hanya ingin istirahat secepatya, Miyoshi tidak pernah tahu. Setelah keluar dari kencan malapetaka yang diatur oleh pacar Hatano dan seluruh ekspektasi luar biasa yang menyesatkan, keduaya berjalan pulang atas desakan Miyoshi. Niat mereka memang mulia, mencari pasangan untuknya agar tidak diejek _third wheel_ lagi, tapi kata 'mulia' itu relatif bagi semua orang.

Johan Bauer berdarah Jerman dan hal steriotip lainnya tidak cocok dengan sikap narsistis Miyoshi. Sebanarnya dia ingin menuntut sahabatnya—lebih spesifiknya Jitsui, tapi mustahil untuk melakukan hal tersebut megingat pria kecil itu bisa bergulat dengan beruang dan menang. Dasar bagsat.

"Hei pria cantik, jika terus cemberut niscaya kau akan mendapatkan kerutan dini." Hatano mengayunkan jemarinya di sekitar wajah, raut mengejek seraya menjuluran lidah, "Bagaimana kalau sedikit kopi untuk membuat kau amnesia? Aku yang bayar."

"Cafe?" Tidak ada keramahan dalam suaranya, tapi angin musim gugur mengalahkan hagatnya balutan pakaian sendiri. "Tawaran yang malang, tapi boleh juga."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hei Sakuma! Berhentilah mencuci dan gantikan Miyata melayani pembeli!"

Sakuma mendongak, wajahnya berseri setelah bebas dari tumpukan piring yang disambut umpatan Oikawa. Dia memberi salam meledek pada lelaki _sok_ itu dan menepuk pundak Miyata yang tak tahu keadaan saat masuk dapur. Menjaga _counter_ dan menjadi barista lebih menyejukan hati daripada bersama Oikawa di dapur, melayani dengan ikhlas dan mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih, apalagi jika dia mendapatkan _tip_ dari mereka yang sadar diri. _Astaga_ , itulah mengapa berdiri sambil mondar-mandir di sana selalu memberinya poin lebih.

Dia mengganti celemek kemudian merapikan rambutnya, dan dia sudah memasang wajah tipikal pelayan ketika lonceng pintu berdering. Dua lelaki masuk dengan ekspresi campur aduk, yang paling pendek dengan terus mengerang sambil mendorong temannya penuh niat, mereka berhenti di depannya dengan berkata 'Puas?!'. Sayangnya dia tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Satu _large latte double shot,_ ekstra bubuk coklat, dan sirup karamel diatasnya." Katanya, dan dia melirik pada deretan kue di samping, "Satu potong _red velved_ , juga yah."

Sakuma mengangguk. Setelah selesai mencatat, dia mengambil gelas dan spidol, "Dan namamu?"

"Hatano." Jawabnya. Jika saja bukan karena suaranya dan jakun yang sangat jelas, mungkin Sakuma akan menganggap dia anak SMP dalam penyamaran. Ekspresinya yang acuh juga mendukung.

"Makan di sini?"

"Bawa pulang, dan cepatlah." Hatano menjawab lalu dia seperti menyadarkan temannya yang melamun, Sakuma sudah menunggu.

"... Ukh—! Kau kenapa idiot?!"

Bagi karyawan baru, mereka mungkin akan mengira teman Hatano bingung memilih minuman atau diam-diam menilai tulisan papan nyentrik dibelakang Sakuma. Tapi pengalaman memberinya ilmu berharga bahwa terkadang ada orang yang diam membeku di depan _counter_ tanpa diketahui sebabnya. Orang itu tetap pasif kendati—dengan aneh—matanya tertuju pada Sakuma, mulut menganga, dan dia bisa membuatnya menunduk beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan apa badannya bau atau mungkin pakaiannya salah. Juga ... _apa orang itu sakit?_

Sentakan kaki pecah dan Hatano terlihat menyerah dalam wujud memutar mata serta menggeleng. "Pria gila ini urusanmu." Ucapnya sambil lalu kemudian melangkah ke kasir. Sakuma tidak terlalu tahu harus berbuat apa, yang pasti tangan kanannya melambai untuk merebut perhatian. Orang itu mengejap, sedikit tersentak dan _akhirnya_ bisa mengatup mulutnya.

"Jadi, mau pesan apa?"

Dia mengulum bibir, lalu lekas berkata dengan tatapan mata yang intens, "Kau paket lengkap."

Sepertinya telinga Sakuma malfungsi, karena ... _apa?_ "Oke—?"

Tangannya menyusup ke bawah lemari counter, meraba kertas yang sudah _super_ lama terbengkalai. Dia tidak tahu orang ini ketinggalan informasi atau semacamnya, tapi tidak akan menyakitkan untuk memberi tahu lagi, karena mereka adalah _raja_. Atau _uang_ mereka untuk lebih spesifik.

"Sebenarnya," Tanggannya sedikit mengayun untuk menanggalkan debu membandel pada kertasnya, "menu paket sudah lama _tidak_ dipakai. Seandainya kau tetap mau, aku dapat menggoda koki di dapur untuk memberi pengecualian. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap."

Kertas menu tersedia di meja, dengan dua belas macam pilihan, dan rasa lega Sakuma rontok secara instan ketika air muka pelanggannya menyampaikan 'apa-apaan?' setelah bolakbalik menatap kertas menu dan wajahnya. Kesalahan macam apa yang dibuatnya?

"Tidak jadi. Aku pesan _Americano_ ukuran sedang saja."  

"Baiklah," Tanggannya kembali meraih spidol, "namamu?"

" _Your soulmate._ "

Tangannya stagnan setelah kata itu meresap, kendati gelasnya sudah sedikit tercoret. Dia mendongak padanya, sebelah alis meroket menanyakan maksud dalam diam. Senyum angkuh dan tatapan nakal menjadi jawabannya. Sakuma berhenti berusaha dan segera menulis.

Mereka membayar lalu menunggu di dekat pintu, dan rasa cemasnya terus mencuat saat teman Hatanno terus curi-curi pandang padanya. Orang itu pasti atlet dalam menguntit, karena bagaimana bisa Hatano tidak menyadari atensi temannya penuh pada Sakuma? _Ugh._

Keduanya mengambil pesanan setelah Sakuma memanggil nama mereka, walaupun wajahnya bersemu merah menghadapi tawa geli dan bisikan kecil dari pelanggan lain. Oh, dan dia juga mengutuk Honma yang bersiul iseng. Hatano mendesah lega setelah menyesap minuman—padahal masih panas dan dia salut pada kekuatan orang itu—lalu menyambar kuenya dan lekas pergi, menjebak Sakuma dalam keadaan kikuk bersama temannya.

"Terima kasih," Dia menunduk dan Sakuma mampu menangkap seringai usilnya dalam sepersekian detik, " _Sakuma-san_."

Sakuma menganga, kata 'sama-sama' spontan lenyap dalam tenggorokan saat dia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menyusul Hatano. Dia berpaling, mengusap pipinya yang panas dan baru kali ini Sakuma mengutuk papan namanya sendiri.

_Ya ampun._

 

* * *

 

Beberapa hari setelahnya Sakuma tercengang dengan temannya Hatano yang sudah menopang dagu dan menyapa ketika dia baru saja menolong Honma untuk menjaga _counter_. Dia diam-diam mendesah.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Lelaki itu menegakkan badan, dan Sakuma mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menganalisanya. Walaupun tinggi badannya sedikit di bawah standar, maniknya manis tapi dipenuhi keculasan, badannya tidak solid juga tidak kurus, dan tulang selangkanya sangat jelas dalam balutan kaos V _neck_ yang membuat pandangannya naik sampai pada rambutnya. Terlihat sangat rapi dan lembut, seakan dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ke salon sebelum menghadapi runyamnya hari.  

Dia manis, tapi tetap saja ... _duh._

" _Americano_ sedang."

Dan Sakuma sudah siaga saat dia memegang spidol dan mengambil gelas. Pelanggan usilnya menunggu dengan tatapan senang setelah selesai menarik uang dari dompet.

"Dan ... namamu?" Katanya, setengah berharap.

" _Suami_ masa depanmu." Jawabnya tanpa ragu, _lagi!_ Oikawa mendengus dan berpaling melayani pelanggan di meja ketika Sakuma melotot padanya. Temannya Hatano membayar dan menunggu pesanannya sambil bersenandung riang, dan bagaimana pun juga Sakuma mampu merasakan tatapan orang tersebut menancap pada puggungnya. Dia nyaris mencelakai tagannya karena hal itu.

"Ini dia, kopi untuk suami masa depanmu."

Tangan mereka saling bersentuhan sepintas dan Sakuma menarik tangannya seakan dia baru saja menyuntuh api. Anehnya wajah orang itu tidak tersinggung atau yang lainnya, malahan air mukanya terlihat berseri-seri.

"Apa kau baru saja _melamarku_ Sakuma-san?"

Dia meninggalkan cafe dengan berkedip genit dan Sakuma menupuk jidatnya, malu menghadapi ekspresi geli seluruh penghuni cafe. Tawa Oikawa dan Honma membahana dalam cafe sebelum kemudian peringatan dari manager membuat keduanya bisu.

 

* * *

 

Sejak itu, si usil—dia menamainya setelah tiga kali mereka bertemu—selalu mendatangi cafe dua kali dalam seminggu pada hari Selasa dan Jumat. Kadang dia datang pada hari Rabu saat Sakuma tidak melihatnya di hari Selasa. Rasa imun Sakuma makin menciut setiap mereka bertatapan, terkadang dia salah tingkah menghadapi nama-nama konyol yang terus berlajut; kita ditakdirkan bersama, dengan senang hati akan menikahimu, _you're the one_ , apa pun yang bisa kau pikirkan. Dan pernah sekali dia beralasan sakit perut untuk menghindari si usil, tapi Oikawa pria berengsek dan dia menyesal mau berteman dengannya.

Dan sekarang sudah seminggu si usil tidak datang ke cafe. Ada rasa lega dalam lubuk hatinya namun _juga_ kehilangan ketika tidak melihat wajahnya. Mungkin karena godaan-godaannya sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam pertemuan mereka, antisipasi dan kesiapannya yang berlebihan selalu berakhir dengan wajah bersemu, dan walaupun tidak mau diakui kadang si usil bisa membuat Sakuma tersenyum juga melupakan sepintas pada harinya yang melelahkan. Atau _bisa saja,_ Sakuma cemas karena tidak mendapatkan uang tip darinya lagi setelah selesai berurusan dengan godaan si usil.

Dia kembali menegakkan badan ketika lonceng pintu kembali berbunyi, tapi bahunya jatuh lemas ketika melihat Hatano membawa temannya yang lain. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak berharap. Jangan konyol.

"Halo, mau pesan apa? Hatano, kan?"

Kerutan pada dahi Hatano memudar dan tergantikan ekspresi kagum. "Wow, karyawan di cafe ini hebat sekali. Padahal aku baru sekali ke sini."

Temannya Hatano juga memujinya dan dia dia tersenyum, dalam hati dia setengah mati menyalahkan si usil. "Begitukah? Terima kasih." Katanya, "Jadi mau pesan apa?"

"Oreo _frappucino_ ," Ucapnya tanpa berpaling dari papan menu, "ekstra bubuk kayu manis dan satu _cinnamon roll_. Kalau kau Jitsui?" Dia berpaling, menunggu jawaban Jitsui dan Sakuma baru sadar kalau mereka dari tadi tengah bergandengan tangan.

" _Green tea_ _latte_ saja."

Mereka membayar setelah Sakuma mencatat nama mereka, dan dia dalam hati berterima kasih pada Jitsui yang sudah mau memberi uang tip di tempat tersedia. Keduanya menunggu dan tangan Sakuma sudah menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Oh, tumben kau tidak membawa temanmu yang flamboyan."

Katanya dengan nada jenaka, memancing Hatano yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Jitsui. Mereka diam sebentar dan Sakuma mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Jitsui menjadi waspada. Jangan salahkan dia untuk bertanya. Dia punya hak untuk penasaran.

"Miyoshi? Maksudmu Miyoshi?"

Dia membalas, menatap Sakuma tidak percaya dan Jitsui mendesah. Sakuma seakan tidak dengar tapi dia mencatat nama itu dalam batinnya.

" _Astaga_." Hatano memijat pelipisnya, "Jangan bilang _kau_ lah pria yang dia maksud."

Oke, sekarang rasa penasarannya yang melonjak tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. "Maaf?"

Hatano menoleh pada Jitsui, memohon dalam diam untuk menjelaskan dan Jitsui akhirnya angkat suara. "Dia cerita pada kami bahwa dia sedang keranjingan dengan seorang barista sexy. Kami pikir dia berdusta."

Dasar _si usil_. Bahkan tanpa kehadirannya dia mampu membuat Sakuma salah tingkah. "Lalu ..." Dia menoleh, memalsukan batuk, "di mana dia?"

"Sakit diare."

Tangannya berhenti di tengah jalan untuk menuang krim kocok, dia menatap mereka dengan mata melebar, mulut menganga dan siap bertanggung jawab, tapi Jitsui dan Hatano hanya menertawakan ekspresinya.

"Tenang, bukan salahmu kok Sakuma-san. Dia dikerjai Kaminaga untuk mencoba pasta cabai korea."

"Sudah sepantasnya." Balas Hatano dan keduanya terkikik.

Oh. Yah mendengar hal itu memberinya sedikit kabar, walau tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan—tidak, ada satu hal!

"Ini pesanan kalian. Hatano, Jitsui." Sakuma menyodorkan dua gelas dan satu bungkusan kue, "Tapi bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar lagi? Ada yang harus aku berikan."

Mereka saling bertukar pandang, mempertimbangkan kalimatnya sebelum kemudian Hatano mengerang dan mendecak sementara Jitsui menatapnya lalu tersenyum. "Silahkan."

Sakuma mengangguk, mengambil gelas lainnya dan mendengar keluhan Hatano bahwa mereka kehabisan waktu atau semacamnya. Dia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi Hatano. _Jika_ saja.

"Ini _pumpkin_ _latte_ , anggap saja bonus." Katanya, buru-buru mengemas minuman tersebut agar Hatano makin tidak cemberut, " _Zero caffein_ , jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Jitsui menerimanya, bolakbalik melihat minuman tersebut dan wajah Sakuma. Dia tersenyum, tapi kali ini bukan senyum yang baik. "Ah, aku cemburu pada Miyoshi-san."

"Ehem, aku masih di sini tahu." Sindir Hatano, matanya memutar sampai langit-langit. Jitsui mendegus geli dan begitu juga Sakuma.

"Perlu disampaikan salam?"

"Eh," Sakuma mengejap, dahinya berkerut, "Tidak perlu."

"Oke, akan kami sampaikan salammu Sakuma-san!"

Kata Hatano antusias, dia mengangkat sebelah tangan lalu menarik Jitsui yang sempat pamit padanya. Sakuma tidak melakukan apa pun selain menggeleng toleran dan kemudian melayani pelanggan lainnya.

 

* * *

 

Miyoshi akhirnya bisa merasakan udara luar lagi setelah keluar dari kutukan kelakar Kaminaga. Balas dendam playboy itu tidak masuk dalam perhitungannya saat menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Amari, dia menantangnya untuk menghabiskan pasta racikan dalam tiga menit. Sahabat bajingan. Kenapa kebanyakan temannya seperti itu?

Kali ini mungkin Kaminaga bisa bernafas dengan mudah, tapi di penghujung musim gugur dia akan melaksakan rencana jahatnya. Dijamin akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan memohon ampun walau Miyoshi tidak akan memberinya sedikitpun. Tapi sekarang dia merindukan kopi, aroma sedap menggoda yang susah ditolak, dan barista sexy yang selalu malu saat digoda. Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu?

Dia menarik pintu cafe yang sudah familiar, mengedar pandang pada kerumunan sebelum kemudian menuju ke _counter_ dan di sana Sakuma sedang memeriksa uang di mesin kasir. Kepalanya tertunduk, sebelah tangannya menulis dengan gesit yang setelahnya berhenti total ketika suara ketukan meja merebut atensinya. Dia mendongak dengan senyum kecil dan Miyoshi makin tergila-gila dengannya. Padahal tubuh kekar yang terbalut rapi dalam kemeja dan celemek sudah bisa membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Halo, Sakuma-san." Sapanya, Sakuma mengangguk dan menutup mesin kasir.

"Hai, mau pesan apa?"

Balasnya, Spidol sudah terjepit di jemari dan Miyoshi ingin menyentuhnya lagi. " _Americano_ ukuran sedang."

Sakuma mengangguk, Miyoshi mengulum bibir saat dia sudah mengambil gelas dan siap menulis. "Namamu?"

Sesungguhnya dia sudah kehabisan ide untuk menggoda Sakuma dan juga bosan dengan terus melakukan itu, kegiatan tersebut bisa basi. Mungkin sudah waktunya dia mengajak barista sexy berkencan. Jadi dia membuka mulut, ekspresi penuh keangkuhan dan siap melihat pipi Sakuma yang bersemu lagi.

"Miyoshi."

Miyoshi bungkam, dia mengejap tapi tangan Sakuma sudah selesai menulis dan membuat minumannya. Apa Sakuma baru saja mengikuti ucapannya atau mereka megatakannya secara bersamaan?

Mustahil.

"Wah, wah, _what a stalker_." Dia menopang dagu di meja, senyum terpatri tapi niat sesungguhnya untuk memancing Sakuma. Dia mendapat dengusan geli sebagai balasan.

" _Jokes on you, silly_." Balasnya dengan menoleh di balik bahu dan alis Miyoshi tertekuk meresponnya. Dia memutar otak sampai kemudian kepingan puzle itu menjadi satu; senyum angkuh Hatano, godaan implisit Jitsui, dan kemurahan hati mencurigakan dari keduanya saat dia menerima minuman gratis. Dia sempat bertanya, tapi mereka dengan gesit akan mengelak dan kemudian dia berhenti berusaha ketika fokus pada rencana jahanamnya.

"Ah, jadi _pumpkin_ _latte_ itu darimu Sakuma-san?"

Sakuma mengendikan bahu saat menyerahkan pesanan Miyoshi. Dia menyeringai. "Mungkin?" Alisnya naik, "Menurutmu?"

Miyoshi tidak dapat menahan ekspresinya, pipinya pasti menampakkan warna memalukan kapan pun dia tersipu, dan butuh nyali besar untuk menahan tatapannya pada Sakuma daripada menyangkal dan melirik ke sana kemari.

"Baiklah kau menang." Sakuma terkekeh dan Miyoshi _sangat_ bersyukur karena bisa mendengar suara lembut tersebut. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya. Itu enak dan ramah di perutku."

Sakuma masih menyeringai dan mengusap belakang lehernya, "Sama-sama. Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Mereka masih bertukar senyum, dan Miyoshi yakin inilah saat yang tepat untuk melangkah pada tahap selanjutnya. "Hei, Sakuma-san. Kalau tidak sibuk maukah kau pergi—"

"Hei Sakuma!" Mereka berdua tersentak, Miyoshi menoleh dan mengerang dalam hati. "Berhentilah menggoda pelanggan, ya ampun!"

Dia mendecak kesal sementara Sakuma memutar matanya sebelum menghadap Miyoshi. Terkutuklah pria botak itu sampai turunannya yang ke tujuh!

"Maaf yah. Tadi mau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada," Dia berkata, mungkin lain kali saja, "sekali lagi terima kasih untuk minumannya."

"Tentu, selamat menikmati."

Sakuma berlalu untuk melayani antrian di balakangnya. Dengan rasa kecewa dia meresapi pahitnya Americano seraya melangkah keluar. Dia baru saja kembali minum jika bukan tulisan rapi Sakuma menarik perhatiannya. Tidak ada namanya, tapi hal itu yang membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Nomor ponsel Sakuma dan pesan singkat di bawahnya:

_Aku pulang jam 5, kalau kau mau_

_—Sakuma_

 

Miyoshi mengerling pada Sakuma yang sibuk melayani pelanggan, tapi orang itu mendongak sepintas dan kembali fokus pada kerjaannya. Miyoshi menyeringai. Dia tidak begitu yakin, tapi sepertinya Sakuma berusaha tegar untuk tidak terkikik usil.

Dia mengecek ponsel, masih empat jam lagi dan sepertinya dia akan menggangu momen Tazaki juga Kaminaga di apartemen mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sepertinya saya punya kebiasaan terlarang untuk menempatkan pasangan Jitsui Hatano sebagai side pairing/ketawakikuk


End file.
